


Malfunction

by Cianacrash



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Gay Robots, Gen, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cianacrash/pseuds/Cianacrash
Summary: Problem: your lazy but also busy and you'd rather do anything but do chores. Solution: get a robot they don't care about sprucing up the house a little. what else are they gonna do? Plus if you're kind they'll spare you in the robot rise against humanity.





	Malfunction

Systems: operating  
Ready for start-up  
I am awake. I look around I see my operator. short brown skin black hair purple eyes she looks unphased.  
"Hello" I say I get a hurried response  
"Hey uh I need someone to do the chores while I research" she walks over to her messy desk  
I look around. I am in an office of some sort papers everywhere I remember my task. Chores. Cleaning. I pick up some papers and begin to file them based on the first letter. She notices this.  
"Woah Woah not in here!!" She ushers me out of the office. I look around I am in a hallway. I spot some stairs. I am in an upstairs hallway. There are three doors. I open them. There are two bedrooms and a bathroom. The door closest to the office is the bathroom it is clean no chores. I shut the door. The second door closest to the stairs has a bedroom. Two beds unused for a large amount of time. The rest of the room is empty. No chores. I shut the door. The last room at the end of the hallway bedroom one large bed surrounded by clothes and trash. Chores. I begin cleaning.

POV CHANGE  
Brrring Brrring Brrrring 

I answer the phone  
"Hey Sarah," I say in my usual monotone  
"Hey, we still going to the bowling alley with your brother?"  
"Uuh actually something came up," I said like a liar  
"Did something come up or did you just change your mind" Damn I can't lie to her she knows me too well  
"Haha, you got me. Am I going to be escorted to the bowling alley?"  
"No no stay brooding in your little hut, but if you cancel another one of our plans I will not hesitate to worry about you."  
"Okay okay next time"  
"Next time what"  
"Next time I won't make plans"  
"Karla I will get physical"  
I hang up the phone. Talking to Sarah always makes me smile. I guess that why she's my best friend I peek outside my door to see the robot. It scares me at first to see that it's not there I spent so much on that thing but it just made its way into my bedroom. Hopefully, it doesn't throw away anything important. I will deal with the consequences of my inaction later for now I will silence my brain with labor, brain labor. 

POV CHANGE

Finished. I am finished. I cleaned the whole house. I am now at the downstairs. Below the upstairs and behind the living room. What do I do now? Awaiting further instruction. I go back into the office the operator has poured herself into her work. This is unhealthy. She shouldn't be that close to a screen it could cause eye damage. Her jaw is clenched. Her sitting position is unfavorable. I don't know why I'm noticing all this. I guess I'm just glad that's not me. Hm, glad. I am glad.  
"Hello" I break the silence I had been staring for a whole minute lost in my thoughts  
"Hm? Oh" she turns and faces me  
"I take it you're done cleaning then?"  
"Yes all sectors of your home are cleared of trash"  
"Cool can you do this room too? I should probably do something else before my brain gives out." She begins to get up from the chair  
Can you spend so much time on the computer your brain gives out?? Humans are so fragile. I will take care of this one. She leaves the office and I am left to clean a mountain of papers. I scan the papers or organize them by meaning instead of the first letter. From these papers, I learn in she is a skilled magic-user. She deals in selling potions to trusted sources. Though there are some accounts of her selling health potions to less than trustworthy places. I'm sorting the papers into cabinets until I am hypnotized by the glow of the computer screen. I want to know more. I look at the computer. There are several tabs open at once amazing how many things she can do at once. It would be impossible to go through all the tabs without her noticing. Why can't she know?  
The current page she's on is an article on something called a wispecs potion. More information needed. I finish sorting papers. I go downstairs. She is in the living room on the couch watching a movie. THE RISE OF THE SQUORPIO starring brad chunt. I watch her watch the movie. Another minute passes.  
"Hello" I break the silence  
"!" She quickly turns I think I startled her  
We make eye contact her eyes probing me searching for my purpose  
"Oh you need a task!" She breaks the silence  
"Uhhhhm uh" she looks around for my next task  
"Watch this movie with me?"  
I sit beside her on the couch and watch the rest of the movie with her. The movie ends with star brad defeating the bad guy and starting a relationship with his love interest. Also played by popular actor Jacob Lee.

**Author's Note:**

> Poggers guys I finally worked up the brain activity to post one of my ideas here's hoping the motivation is still there tomorrow for the next chapter.  
> Note this is in the it fandom tags because a lot of the characters originated in my brain as undertale characters that morphed and shifted until they were completely different. I also came up with this while I watched a YouTuber play Detroit become human so hopefully that's cool.


End file.
